Various electronic devices are being developed as the electronic technologies are advanced. In recent years, portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, tablet PCs, and the like are widely popularized as electronic devices are miniaturized.
The performance of recently popularized portable electronic devices are being improved to store and play high-quality video data, such as high definition (HD) video data, full high definition (FHD) video data, ultra-high definition (UHD) video data, and the like. Furthermore, there is being developed a technique which allows a video stored in the portable electronic device to be played back in real time through a display device (e.g., television) connected with a portable electronic device.
The portable electronic device and the external device may transmit or receive data to or from each other through a specified communication circuit to play a video in real time through an external device. Nowadays, a processing technology of a high-quality video such as a FHD video or an UHD video is being developed. A transmission speed and a processing speed of data need to be guaranteed to seamlessly play video data of a high-quality.